Keryon Klark
by darkchakram
Summary: Lexa's thoughts following the events in Blood Must Have Blood Part One.


Keryon Klark

PG

One-shot

Angst - Clarke/Lexa, Clexa

Summary: Canon. Takes place following the events of Blood Must Have Blood Part 1. Lexa's thoughts upon abandoning Skaikru to save her people.

Author's Note: This is my first The 100 fanfic. Feedback is appreciated.

Steam rose from the horse's nostrils with each labored breath the beast took. Lexa rode the animal hard, harder than she'd ever pushed the stallion before. The chill wind, nothing more, stung her eyes. She closed them against the onslaught. The memory of begging blue eyes haunted her. She swiped away a traitorous tear. She commanded herself to focus on the undulations of the animal beneath her. The rhythm could lull her spirit away from the mountain as the horse carried her body away.

She had to get to the capital. Get to the capital and regroup. Her people were safe. That's what she had to focus on. Her people. She was a commander first, a woman second. Her needs, wants, and desires were inconsequential. She was Trikru, not Lexa. Heda. Heda. Heda. Heda.

"Heda," Indra called as she pulled up alongside the Commander. "Heda," she repeated.

Indra's voice finally ripped through the dense fog in Lexa's brain. The Commander straightened her spine and inhaled sharply before slowly turning to her chief warrior. "Speak true, Indra."

"Heda, we need to stop. Rest the horses. Tend to the wounded."

Lexa surveyed the sky, noticing that the moon had moved several hours west. She nodded wordlessly and pulled her horse's reins to signal halt.

As she dismounted she caught sight of Nyko who hurried to sort out the worst of the wounded from those who could be treated later at the capital. Nyko, so caught up in serving his people never even looked her way. Lincoln, on the other hand, couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Disappointment, Disapproval, and anger warred within him simultaneously. He'd begged to stay and fight alongside Skaikru, to protect Clarke. Lexa had refused. She'd told him and Clarke that it would have violated the terms of the agreement she'd made with the Mountain Men. And, in truth, it would've, but looking at him now, part of her wondered if she'd done it out of spite. Why should he get to be with Octavia if Lexa had to deny herself Clarke?

Clarke! She had to get her out of her head. The Skaikru leader was likely dead already. Afterall, what chance did Skaikru stand without the Trikru army to fight for them? She'd sacrificed the women she could've loved. But she'd done it for her people. She'd done her duty. Duty was all that mattered to a commander. Duty above all else.

Lexa turned and walked away from camp. Two warriors moved quickly to follow. The commander throw up her right hand indicating that they should stay put. She needed some privacy. Something rarely afforded the Commander. She walked through the dense pine forest for a couple of miles not paying any attention to the green moss that blanketed fallen tree trunks, or the bioluminescent moths that flitted about in the last hour before dawn would swallow the darkness. In those moments she allowed herself to feel. To be the woman she was inside. To hurt. To rage. To mourn. She found a towering pine and with trained agility scampered up to the highest bough effortlessly.

When she reached the top, she wiped her cheeks dry. Her black warpaint nearly gone from her green eyes, she looked back toward the mountain. The sky had already turned from black to light blue along the ridgeline. From this distance it looked as if nothing had changed. But her heart knew better. Everything had changed. Thanks to Skaikru's bone marrow, the Mountain Men would soon be leaving the mountain. Trikru would have to retreat to the capital, maintain a buffer zone. And Lexa would make sure that the Mountain Men kept up their end of the bargain. No aggression toward Trikru. If they broke the treaty they would have hell to pay. She'd given up too much for them go back on the deal.

Lexa closed her eyes. The image of those begging blue eyes gave way to the memory of those eyes softening, the pupils dilating with desire at the realization that Lexa was going to kiss her.

She could almost feel the soft pink lips push against hers again. Could almost taste the warm breath of her would-be lover. Although she knew it would not happen in this life, she whispered,"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."


End file.
